Portable computing devices, such has tablets, are abundant in day-to-day use for personal purposes. Such portable computing devices include the hardware and software computing resources for business purposes as well, such as interfacing to business databases and other business-related data. Another apparatus used extensively is the clipboard, on which documents are clipped to facilitate user review and writing for the intended purposes. Both items serve useful and sometimes overlapping purposes.
However, existing implementations of the portable computing device and clipboard are handled as separate items such that should the user choose to use both the portable computing device and the clipboard in hand, the user is then burdened with an either-or situation where if the device is used, the clipboard is placed off to the side, and if the clipboard is to be used, the device is placed off to the side. There is no existing implementation where both the device and the clipboard can be conveniently used as a single in-hand system.